Young Hearts
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Amanda tricks Daniel and Johnny into spending time together once again. The evening turns out much differently than either of them could ever imagine. LawRusso.


Johnny sat at the table, drumming his fingers as he avoided eye contact with his company. This hadn't been his idea, he would rather have been back at the dojo or his place rather than seated with the enemy.

"She should be here any minute now, Amanda is usually pretty punctual…"

He finally looked up to meet Daniel's gaze. Amanda had been the mastermind behind this little meeting. He wasn't sure why she was so obsessed with trying to solve an age old dispute, but for some reason she wouldn't let it be.

This wasn't the first time Amanda had orchestrated getting the two of them together. Honestly, in the end that day hadn't been half bad. LaRusso's taste in music was surprisingly alright and it was rather odd the way they had bonded over their adolescent father figures. All of that had been for nothing though as any semblance of getting along had been dashed with all the business about Robby and the All Valley Tournament.

Daniel's cellphone chimed and he looked down, sighing he put the phone down on the table, rolling his eyes. "Apparently there is an emergency at the dealership. Not enough of an emergency to need me there, but too much for Amanda to get away."

Johnny couldn't help a snicker as it slipped from his lips. They had both been played by his wife. "So we having dinner or what?"

Daniel gave an annoyed grunt before finally relenting. "Yeah sure, but wouldn't you rather someplace nicer?" he motioned to the pub around them.

"Actually no. Amanda let me pick the place, this is one of my favorites."

Muttering under his breath Daniel picked up the laminated menu. "Is there anything on here that isn't deep fried? I feel like I'm having a heart attack just reading this!"

"My god, can you just chill? This place has the best wings in town hands down. And their burgers are great. Sorry it's not all lobster and caviar like you're used to." The blonde smirked.

"I don't even like caviar," Daniel shot back though he could tell it wasn't much of a comeback by the others smirk.

"So if you're done sulking, mind if we order some food?"

Johnny motioned for the waitress and she made her way to their table flashing a smile as she asked for their orders.

"Coors banquet for me, dirty martini ice _ice_ cold for that one," he motioned to Daniel, "And we'll start with two pounds of the suicide wings and a couple of the house burgers with fries, gravy on the side."

Daniel gave him the stink eye as the waitress walked off, "I can order for myself you know."

The brunette was impressed though that Johnny had remembered his drink of choice. He had to admit, Johnny was far more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

"You seemed to be having trouble with the menu so I thought I'd help you out a little," Johnny gave him a stupid grin. "Besides, if I'd have left it up to you, you'd have ordered some pussy wings or something. It's suicide or nothing here, maybe you'll finally get some hair on your balls."

Daniel's mouth opened in protest but he closed it almost just as quickly, trying to keep his temper in check. If he was telling Robby to find peace and balance he might as well practice what he preached.

"What, no witty remark?" their drinks had arrived and Johnny raised the bottle to his lips for a swig.

"I just don't feel the need to stoop to your level John." Daniel raised his glass in a mock toast before taking a sip, his eyes closing as he gave a happy hum. "That, is a damn good martini."

Johnny just gave a smug smile, "I told you this place was good."

They continued with the banter until the food arrived, Johnny ordering another round of drinks.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Johnny smiled as he watched Daniel take a piece of Chicken with his fingers, himself grabbing a wing as he took a bite. Spice flooded his mouth as he felt the kick of the hot sauce. It was strong, that was for sure, but he was accustomed to the heat. LaRusso on the other hand looked like he was about to cry.

"Can't handle the heat, _Danielle_?"

Daniel gasped for air, grabbing for his drink as he gulped it down. "I feel like my face is melting!"

Johnny laughed, signalling their server that she should bring some water to the table as well. "So I guess I'm eating two pounds of wings huh? I mean if you're not man enough to finish them."

Tears were welling in his eyes but there was no way he would let himself be bested by Johnny Lawrence. "Back off, these are mine, I'll finish them!"

Daniel looked at his plate. One wing down, nine more to go. This is what hell was like, he was in hell. Seated across from his enemy eating something he thought was going to burn through his intestines, really hell could be the only explanation.

By the fifth wing, tears were streaming down his face.

"You crying LaRusso?" Johnny was laughing as he licked his fingers, watching the other suffer.

Daniel gulped at his water, "I'm not crying, I just can't stop my face from doing anything. I can barely feel it anymore!"

Next to arrive was the burgers, along with round three of drinks.

"You don't have to finish the wings Danny boy, you've got nothing to prove." Johnny dropped his last bone to his plate, reaching across and grabbing one of the three remaining pieces from Daniel's.

Daniel tried to swat away Johnny's hand but missed, the other man easily stealing his food. He shrugged, moving the plate away from him, Johnny was right. He really had nothing to prove and the hot sauce was killing him. He grabbed a package of wetnaps and cleaned his fingers before eyeing the burger in front of him.

"Well, it's not going to eat itself…" Johnny motioned to the burger as he finished off the last of the others wings.

Daniel took the burger into his hands, trying to flatten it slightly as he wasn't sure it was going to fit into his mouth. He took his first bite, eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey, this is actually amazing…"

Johnny laughed, "I fucking told you."

Conversation waned as they ate, their waitress keeping the drinks flowing.

"If I'd have known he was trying to date your daughter, I would have let him go with that lame ass date idea he had."

"Wait, what the hell did you have to do with your student dating _my_ daughter?" Daniel pointed at the other, his eyes started to glaze over from the alcohol.

"It wasn't by choice," he was grinning as he finished off yet another bottle of beer, "I told him to go to Golf 'N Stuff too, classic date…"

"Wait… you took your dates to Golf 'N Stuff?" Daniel's words were starting to slur a little as he spoke.

"Duh. Everyone knew that was the place to hook up."

There was a lull as both men thought for a moment.

"Ali and I went there on our first date." Daniel's voice was thoughtful as he spoke.

Johnny scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I took her there first."

"Not everything is a competition Johnny," Daniel wagged his finger as he spoke.

"No, but if it were I would have kicked your ass. I was damn good at the arcade back in the day. Mini golf too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Both men were leaning in on the table, staring the other down.

"This is happening." Johnny motioned for the cheque, looking at Daniel as it arrived. "Your wife started this whole thing. You're paying."

Begrudgingly the brunette pulled out his wallet, paying for the meals and plethora of drinks. As they stood to leave he stumbled slightly, Johnny catching him and walking beside him as they made their way out of the pub.

"Someone doesn't hold his liquor well."

"Or it could also be that I'm not perpetually drunk."

Johnny shook his head, "Whatever LaRusso, I'm driving. There is no way I'd let you behind the wheel."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "And I should trust you?"

"I'm not the one tripping over my own two feet. Come on, you chicken?"

* * *

"I've beat you at mini golf, the race track and a shit ton of arcade games. I think it's easy to know who the champion is tonight."

"No!" Daniel protested, "I beat you on street fighter twice in a row!"

"One videogame doesn't cancel all of the rest of my wins." Johnny smirked.

They were making their way back to the charger, the blonde fishing the keys from his pocket. "So, taking you back to your car?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. Just take me home. Amanda can take me out to pick up my car in the morning. I think the martinis are catching up with me."

The drive went rather smoothly, singing along to the classic rock playing on the radio. It really was shocking how similar their interests in music seemed to be.

Soon they were pulling up in the large driveway of the LaRusso residence. Johnny cut the engine as they stopped, opening his door at the same time as Daniel.

"I do know the way to my own door. You don't have to walk me." Daniel said in a dry voice.

"True," Johnny grinned, "But can you walk a straight line?"

"Ha, ha."

Johnny shrugged, "I'm just saying, I've had to catch you a couple of times tonight."

Daniel bumped his shoulder against the others as they walked, "You know, if I'd have been sober the score would have been a lot different!"

"Excuses _Danielle_ , excuses." Johnny smiled, amused and somewhat endeared by how miserable Daniel was acting about all of this.

They stopped near the pool, eyes meeting as they stood in silence. Neither really knew what to say. It wasn't like they were friends, exactly how did you part from someone that wasn't really a friend?

"Say hi to Amanda. I hope her emergency worked out."

Daniel nodded, subconsciously taking a step closer as they talked. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks for the ride home."

"Least I can do after you gave me the car and all…" He swallowed hard, as they leaned into one another.

It was hard to know who made the first move, their lips brushing briefly but neither pulled away. Daniel's hand cupping the blonde's cheek as he stepped closer, their lips meeting once more but this time with more pressure. One kiss led to another, until Johnny finally pulled away with a smirk.

"I told you Golf 'N Stuff was the place to go for hooking up."

Daniel rolled his eyes, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Go home Johnny."

"Gladly." Johnny turned to leave, grinning for ear to ear.

Maybe the night hadn't turned out how either of them had planned, but maybe that was for the best.


End file.
